Preaching to the Perverted
by Dalla
Summary: Pure and simple twinsmut, the twins think they're so good at worming out everyone's dirty little secrets, but this time, they've got the wrong end of the stick. They are in fact preaching to the perverted. Mature content: don't like it don't read it.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot, so don't sue me corporate whores!**

"Don't tell us you've never thought about it."

George said wrapping his arm around his twin's waist and cocking an eyebrow mischievously at her.

"I've never thought about it, not once. And in fact, it's a bit sick."

Bending his head close to George's Fred regarded her slyly through his eyelashes.

"You mean, you've never even thought about….watching?" He said, mimicking his brother and sliding an arm round him to hook his thumb through George's belt loop, tugging down slightly to reveal an inch of toned hip.

"Never. It doesn't appeal, and what you're doing right now, that George is a crime." She said severely as he traced his tongue over Fred's bottom lip. Together they snorted identical dirty sniggers.

"We don't like rules,"

"Never have,"

"Never Will,"

"And besides…" They broke off and grinned at her, "Angelina loved it."

"Swears by it."

"Can't get enough."

"Right little filth merchant she is. In fact if Mr Johnson knew what his precious little Angelina did with her weekends he'd disown her."

"And we would be sorely lacking in man parts" quipped George as he stroked the back of his brother's neck.

"Now, wouldn't that have been a tragedy. Honestly, you two think you were born with a big tag round your necks that said 'To Women, From God' don't you?" She said tartly, smoothing the front of her blouse down and crossing her arms a scowl of disgust twitching her mouth as Fred proceeded the run his hand up under George's threadbare t-shirt. Grinning George took the initiative and slipped it off over his head tossing it at her. She caught it and hurled it right back at him, he ducked and the pair laughed at her.

"Now now!"

"Temper, temper babycakes!"

"I'm sure we could help you work through that anger management problem." Fred chuckled discarding his own shirt and running a broad hand through his hair.

"We could be ever so therapeutic" chimed in George, "we could happily spend hours helping you work out your frustrations."

"And we're cheaper than a shrink!" Fred winked as they approached her each with a hand in the other's back pocket, squeezing, just a little. Uncomfortable at their proximity she backed towards the wall.

"The only anger management I need with you two is solved quickly by me hexing you into oblivion." She stated her voice calmer than she felt. They really were getting a bit close. All her aggression earned her was a pair of smirks so dirty she felt almost violated.

"Just think about it babycakes" purred George, as his twin nuzzled into his neck, licking and nibbling over his collar bone. "Just think about all the filthy, sticky, things we could do in an empty house like this, all sweaty and hard on the floor…"

"Or the couch" came Fred's muffled voice as his tongue slicked over fine red chest hair.

"Or bent moaning over the table" continued George, licking his lips as they edged still closer. "Ever had your orgasm muffled on a man's cock before babycakes?" His eyes raked her body making her breathe just that little bit faster.

"I didn't think so." His lips twitched at the corners at her look of surprise as his hand ran lightly down Fred's back making him shiver.

"We know plenty of girls who could recommend it to you. For instance, let me tell you about sweet, quiet, unassuming, little Hannah Abbot who let us use her like fuckmeat. Now those pictures have kept me happy through many a long night" He leered stroking the front of his jeans as he dug his fingers into the soft curve of his brother's backside. Fred grinned,

"You know something? There's nothing quite like the sound a girl makes as you pile drive deep into her freshly spanked pink bottom." His tone was conversational but his voice was getting a little breathless as his twin worked a button on his fly open.

"Fred loves taking naughty little schoolgirls over his knee, don't you big brother?" George said breathily, his lips brushing Fred's ear as he eased his fingers into his brother's jeans.

"You're right, I like _very_ naughty schoolgirls" Fred growled, "and I like hearing them beg for their punishment because they know just how naughty they've been."

There was something about the way they were looking at her like they already knew what she looked like spread out naked that made goosepimples come up, racing up her arms and chest making the hairs on the back of her neck prick.

"That just means you're perverts." She retorted, her voice less defiant now. But resisting was pointless now, like escape, they'd got her trapped. Inches away now Fred leaned in, his hand on the wall beside her, blocking her in.

"But you like perverts don't you?" he whispered as his other arm snaked round his brother and pushed his fingers into his mouth. "You like your men to do bad bad things to you, don't you? We've _seen_ you. Oh and you can deny it all you want," he said as she opened her mouth to protest "It only makes me hotter." His voice was soft and dangerous as she felt his stubble brush against her cheek.

"We know you babycakes," continued George as Fred trailed his wet fingers down his chest leaving little trails of chill behind. "Sticks and stones may break your bones but whips and chains excite you. Don't they." It was a statement, rather than a question. He pressed in on her right his warm lips finding her pounding jugular, licking and teasing. "We found your box of tricks," he murmured, George moved in on the other side, she could feel his hard body pressing against her, running his hand down her thigh. "It was all ball gags and leg spreaders" he chuckled, "there are some things in there I'm dying to try…" he trailed off, his face in her hair, his hand toying with the bottom button on her blouse.

"you know, you're right…" she said slowly, "I suppose I am a bit of a pervert," she ran her hands through their soft wavy hair and suddenly tugged hard, dragging them to their knees in front of her. "But not in the way you think boys…" Now it was her turn to smirk at the identical shock on their faces.

His face a mixture of confusion and arousal Fred looked up at her, his brown eyes wide,

"So…Just what are you trying to tell us Hermione?"


End file.
